A New Esme
by Hanna Squalor
Summary: How Esme became evil. this is my verson of Olaf meeting Esme but its different from everyone elses. This is my theory. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: Daneil Handler owns all the characters in this story.

Olaf bowed his way off the stage , as his latest theatrical marvel came to a close. He meandered his way through the bustling people back stage, and slipped into his dressing room. There stood a young woman, very young…about 20 Olaf guessed. She was wearing a black evening gown and holding a bouquet of roses. "Hello," he said with a grin," how can I help you?" he asked . It wasn't every day he found an attractive girl 15 years younger than him in his dressing room.  
"Hello," the girl started quietly, "these are for you. That was an amazing show." she smiled handing him the flowers.  
Olaf took the flowers and sat down in a chair in front of the mirror looking her over. "And what is your name?" he asked eyeing her curiously.  
"Esmé. I'm one of your biggest fans. I always wanted to be an actress." Esmé explained quietly.  
"ah," he started his eyes shining above a large smile "would you maybe be interested in acting lessons. I could teach you a thing or two.." he offered.  
A huge smile spread across her face "Really?" she asked exasperatedly .  
"Of course. I would be happy to teach you." Olaf gestured to a chair next to him. Esmé sat down looking extremely excited. "so when are you free?' Olaf asked.  
"anytime! I don't have a huge job or anything…I'm just a lowly financial advisor. I work from 10:00 till 4:00." she informed.  
"Are you free tonight?" We could go to my house and discuss some details." he said nonchalantly.  
"Sure." Esmé replied.  
"I'll just change out of my costume and then we'll go." Olaf said stepping behind a changing screen that was standing in the corner. Esmé quickly checked her hair and make up in the mirror. Olaf stepped back out a moment later and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked out past the raging cast party and into a long black automobile parked out side. The theatre was within walking distance of his house so it was a very short drive. He pulled up the long drive way. As Esmé stepped out of the car she gazed up at the tall dark house. It was old and only starting to fall apart. Olaf led her up the path, she was careful to place her heels on the stepping stones and not in the soggy ground. Olaf unlocked the door and gave her a gentle push inside. He closed the door behind him . It was dark inside the large room a few candelabras were providing the only light.  
Walking across the room he opened to door to the parlor . Esmé sat on a red couch tossing her draw string purse to the side. Olaf sat at the other end out the couch stretching his legs out . She looked around the dark room there was a chandelier but it wasn't on. Finally her dreams of becoming an actress were true. "Now then. When do you want to do this everyday after work?" he asked.  
"sure. Whenever your free." she agreed.  
"That's fine with me just stop by after work. We can do the basics like expression improvisation, tableau , mime, blocking, stage direction , terms , and all that junk then we will use scripts and the such." He explained.  
Esmé listened tentatively then nodded. They just talked the rest of the night. Something seemed strange about them. Like they would have met before somewhere during their childhood. But they thought nothing of it.

Esmé had come back to his house everyday after work for about two weeks now. It was Monday and Esmé stepped out of her car, shielding herself from the pouring rain with the financial columns of the newspaper. She got into the house out of the rain and tossed her purse, keys, and wet newspaper onto a table beside the door. She walked into the main room, the hydro was out. The only sound in the room was her heels and the pounding rain. She took off her lavender over coat. Underneath were her work clothes a white blouse and a short black skirt that barley brushed the top of her knees. Her nylons were black but you could see the raindrops on them. She kicked off her black pumps, they were soaked and muddy. Olaf came out of the kitchen door behind her. He smirked as he spied the skirt. He liked having a girl 15 years younger around. He stood silently watching her for a moment walking soundlessly up to her he touched her arm. She almost jumped as she turned to face him.  
"how was work"  
"Good. I got promoted. I get to deal with bigger accounts now." Esmé explained.  
"I think your skirt got you that promotion. " Olaf joked . The skirt reached her knees in the front but it got higher at the back. "If your wearing that while you walk through rooms full of rich old geezers then your sure to get more promotions." He laughed. She smiled. 'what are we doing today'  
Olaf held up a script. "This. I'm working on the cast list for "why I do believe I've become more handsome!" by Al Funcoot" Olaf explained.  
Esmé's eyes lit up. "Are you going to cast me in the play?" "In this play the main character ,moi, falls in love with a young reporter…." he said. Then pointed at Esmé. Esmé squealed in glee. "Really?" she asked.  
He nodded. "but we haven't practiced love scenes yet. I think I'll have to teach you that before I decide." Olaf walked toward the stairs, Esmé followed him, she hadn't been up here yet. He walked into his room she followed quietly. He slammed the door behind her . Motioning for her to sit on the bed he went to go pour himself a glass of wine. Esmé sat and watched him, she was very excited. As a clap of thunder rattled the room and the rain pounded the window panes she realized that she had feelings for him that weren't just a student teacher feelings. He sat next to her on the bed and rested his hand on her knee. "Now…love scenes can be difficult to act but given the right stage partner it can be easy." Olaf started. Esmé nodded. "I think you will be fine." he continued, ' except an onstage kiss can be difficult to pull off without practice." Olaf's hand reached up and delicately touched her jaw, drawing her nearer to him. He kissed her the taste of wine filled her mouth but other than that it was entrancing., she decided as he drew away. Olaf laid his hand on the back of her neck . She moved closer , allowing him to undo the buttons of her shirt. Kissing her again he ran his hand down her front. Olaf slid her further onto the bed so that she was propped up against the head board. She watched silently as he reached up and started to slide off her nylons. He came back up to kiss her again and slid off the rest of her shirt. He left a trail of gentle kiss along her bra line. Esmé stayed silent the entire time. She never told Olaf she as a virgin. He noticed later of course. That was the night that Esmé lost something, her last ounce of good. With her innocence gone she was no longer shy. She was a new Esmé. It radiated through every inch of her.  
Esmé did marvelously in the show. It stoked up her confidence up and even as she left the theatre , and Olaf to marry for money she sensed no feeling of loss or sorrow. She was born anew onto the evil side. And she liked it.


End file.
